


-En línea-

by AkiuSerket



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, Sexfriends, cosas divertidas de hacer cuando tu novio es un amor, follamigos, relación abierta, trios
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiuSerket/pseuds/AkiuSerket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DandyCandy: Volviendo al tema que nos ocupaba. ¿Desde cuándo te quieres acostar con Combeferre?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueeeeeeno. Sigo en la racha de escribir pequeñas cosillas para ir acostumbrándome a publicar y a no ser tan idiota con lo que escribo. Siento que me faltan mil años para ser todo lo buena que me gustaría, pero eh, si no escribo no voy a llegar a ninguna parte, así que here you go.  
> No tenía demasiado pensado el argumento de este minific y la verdad es que ha ido saliendo sobre la marcha, tal vez por eso está más MEH que otros pero es lo que hay.
> 
> Esta dedicado a mi querido Miku, que a cambio me hizo unos dibujos hermosos el otro día y le prometí una compensación :D Tal vez no es lo que esperabas, pero welp, I tried. 
> 
> Como siempre, no esta beteado y corregido solo por encima, así que no me matéis demasiado.

_-HamelinEnchanter está en línea-_

**DandyCandy:** Buenas noches, mi querido cupcake

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Courfeyrac, presiento que no tienes ganas de follar en los próximos días, ¿no?

 **DandyCandy:** Déjame volver a empezar

 **DandyCandy:** Buenas noches, mi querido Jehan

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Eso está mejor

 **HamelinEnchanter:** ¿Cómo estás?

 **DandyCandy:** No me puedo quejar :)

 **DandyCandy:** Creo que ya tengo el examen de mañana más que preparado, dios bendiga a Marius. Creí que iba a morir, de verdad. Has estado a punto de quedarte sin novio hoy por culpa del Derecho Constitucional, que lo sepas

 **DandyCandy:** Combeferre está en la mesa rumiando algo sobre teclear más flojo porque está estudiando pero sinceramente no puede importarme menos

 **DandyCandy:** Tenía ganas de hablar contigo. ¿Qué tal tu día?

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Me lo he tomado libre

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Me sentía en la necesidad de meditar

 **DandyCandy:** Acabarán despidiéndote del trabajo

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Se les irá el negocio a pique

 **DandyCandy:** Eso se llama aprovecharse

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Siempre hago más horas de las que tocan

 **DandyCandy:** Porque te encanta tu trabajo

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Nimiedades

 **DandyCandy:** Ajá

 **DandyCandy:**  Combeferre me acaba de echar la bronca otra vez. Dile algo

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Pobre Combeferre. Le compadezco.

 **DandyCandy:** Lo único por lo que deberíais compadecer a Ferre es por tener que estar todos los días cerca y no poder tenerme *cejas* Un auténtico drama, desde luego

 **DandyCandy:** No, quita esa cara Jehan, no puedo verte pero estoy seguro de que estas poniendo /esa/ mirada

**HamelinEnchanter:** _[Envió el archivo: estaesmicaraahoramismo.jpg]_

**DandyCandy:** Exactamente esa

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Te lo mereces

 **DandyCandy:** Cállate  <3

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Si la gente viese cómo te comportas por chat conmigo creo que te perderían un poco más el respeto

 **DandyCandy:** Oh, no lo creo. Soy así con todo el mundo

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Lo sé

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Un auténtico drama

 **DandyCandy:** Copiar está mal, Prouvaire. Algunos podrían incluso acusarte de plagio

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Corre y denúnciame

 **DandyCandy:** Podría hacer algo mucho más interesante que eso. Puede que también tenga que ver con correr de una forma u otra. Puedo contártelo por teléfono ;)

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Sería bastante maleducado por tu parte

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Hacerlo con el pobre Combeferre ahí

 **DandyCandy:** Nada que no haya visto o escuchado ya

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Todo el mundo te ha visto ya, Courf

 **DandyCandy:** Aquello fue un accidente. Quiero decir, un verdadero accidente. No sabía que estaríais todos… Bueno, ya lo sabes

 **HamelinEnchanter:** :)

 **DandyCandy:** No, no tienes permitido sonreír. Que digan lo que quieran, tú no eres una flor delicada. Eres un ser diabólico y malvado. Retiro lo de cupcake para siempre.

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Gracias al cielo

 **DandyCandy:** :(

 **DandyCandy:** El caso es que no me refería a /esa vez/, si no a las veces en las que Combeferre me ha visto en ello

 **HamelinEnchanter:** ¿Sabes?

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Para no haber sido pareja nunca

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Presumes mucho de las veces que os habéis acostado

 **HamelinEnchanter:** ¿Seguro que no se te ha quedado clavada la espinita?

 **HamelinEnchanter:** *cejas*

 **DandyCandy:** Somos mejores amigos desde primaria, es normal que siendo jóvenes y con las hormonas revolucionadas pasaran… cosas

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Con Enjolras nunca ha pasado nada

 **DandyCandy:** Y todos sabemos más que bien el motivo de eso

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Touché.

 **DandyCandy:** El caso es que si, hemos experimentado. Si, seguimos siendo mejores amigos. Y si, nos hemos acostado varias veces, pero nunca ha pasado de ahí y nunca pasará. Combeferre es guapo, es inteligente, y no voy a hacer mención a sus cualidades masculinas pero

 **DandyCandy:** /sus cualidades masculinas/

 **HamelinEnchanter:** …

 **DandyCandy:** ¿Estás celoso?

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Claramente

 **DandyCandy:** :O

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Pero de ti

 **DandyCandy:**  :OOOOOOO!!!

 **DandyCandy:** ¿Te van los nerds? ¿Y me lo has estado ocultando todo este tiempo?

 **HamelinEnchanter:** No pensé que fuese lo más apropiado decirle a tu novio que tienes fantasías con su mejor amigo

 **DandyCandy:** Pero Jehan esto es

 **DandyCandy:** Esto es…

 **DandyCandy:** ¡Fantástico! :D

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Debía haber supuesto que no te importaría lo más mínimo

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Bueno, imaginar es gratis

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Y realmente nunca hemos puesto ningún tipo de límite en nuestra relación

***

_-Mothnificent está en línea-_

**Mothnificent:** Buenas noches Jehan. Pasaba para decirte que, por favor, trates de calmar al bicho que tienes por novio. No sé de qué estáis hablando, pero se acaba de poner a sonreír como un tonto y a hacer ruidos que preferiría no descifrar. ¿Crees que sería posible? Muchas gracias.

 **HamelinEnchanter:** ¡Lo siento!

***

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Courfeyrac por favor deja a tu pobre compañero estudiar

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Y reserva los ruidos para momentos más oportunos

 **DandyCandy:** Combeferre es un traidor

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Combeferre quiere estudiar

 **DandyCandy:** Combeferre estaría leyendo esta conversación por encima del hombro si pudiese. Es más cotilla de lo que os hace creer

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Déjale estudiar

 **DandyCandy:** Esta bieeeeeeen. Voy a la habitación, ahora vuelvo

***

 **Mothnificent:** Gracias, de todo corazón.

 **HamelinEnchanter:** No hay de qué :)

***

 **DandyCandy:** Volviendo al tema que nos ocupaba. ¿Desde cuándo te quieres acostar con Combeferre?

 **DandyCandy:** ¿Sabe Combeferre que te gustaría acostarte con él?

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Nunca se me había ocurrido comentárselo

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Somos buenos amigos

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Compartimos mucho

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Pero es simplemente una fantasía

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Y con quien me acuesto y quiero acostarme es contigo por encima de todo :)

 **DandyCandy:**  :)

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Así que no

 **HamelinEnchanter:** ¿Crees que debería decírselo?

 **DandyCandy:** Depende de tus intenciones

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Mis intenciones son serle fiel a mi novio

 **HamelinEnchanter:** ¿Qué le parece eso a mi novio, por cierto?

 **DandyCandy:** Tu novio piensa que puedes tener razón pero que estas olvidándote de un punto muy importante

 **HamelinEnchanter:** ¿El cual sería…?

 **DandyCandy:** Que tu novio también puede estar presente :D

***

 **DandyCandy:** Hey :D

 **Mothnificent:** ¿De verdad estás hablándome por chat desde la habitación de al lado después de que tu novio, magnánimo como es, haya conseguido tirarte del salón para que yo pudiese estudiar dado que contigo al lado se me hacía una tarea imposible? Adelante, Courfeyrac, cuéntame lo sumamente importante que es esta interrupción.

 **DandyCandy:** Pues tienes toda la razón del mundo Combeferre porque es un asunto de máxima urgencia

 **Mothnificent:** **Tanto** que eres incapaz de salir de la habitación para contármelo.

 **DandyCandy:** Tenía en la cabeza que sería mejor por aquí pero ahora que lo comentas creo que tienes tooooooda la razón otra vez. Verte la cara no va a tener precio, ahora salgo

 **Mothnificent:** Sorpréndeme.

***

 **HamelinEnchanter:** ¿Courfeyrac?

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Courfeyrac dime que no has salido corriendo a decírselo a Combeferre.

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Courfeyrac voy a matarte


	2. Chapter 2

_-DandyCandy está en línea-_

**Mothnificent:** Ayer fui a tomar algo con Prouvaire. Tuvimos una conversación de lo más… interesante, por así decirlo. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de contarme sobre sus intereses. ¿Seguro que es algo que no te molesta? Es una posibilidad que este sobre la mesa, no algo que vaya a lanzarme a hacer de un momento a otro. No tenía planeado tomarle la palabra, desde luego, sin hablar contigo.

 **DandyCandy:** Ferre por favor es solo sexo, y no soy ese tipo de chico que necesita controlar cada acción de su pareja y ser posesivo

 **DandyCandy:** Además, nadie ha dicho que yo no vaya a disfrutarlo ;)

 **Mothnificent:** Sería interesante que te explicases.

 **DandyCandy:** Tengo varias ideas en mente

_-DandyCandy añadió a HamelinEnchanter a la conversación-_

**HamelinEnchanter:** Vaya, hola.

 **DandyCandy:** Hola cielo

 **Mothnificent:** Hola Jehan.

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Corregidme si me equivoco

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Pero esto es para hablar de lo que comentamos Combeferre y yo ayer

 **HamelinEnchanter:** ¿Verdad?

 **Mothnificent:** Creo que sí. Yo todavía no tengo información.

 **DandyCandy:** Se preguntarán ustedes por qué les he reunido aquí esta noche

 **Mothnificent:** En realidad no.

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Y son las 3 de la tarde.

 **DandyCandy:** Sois lo peor

 **DandyCandy:** En cualquier caso, si, quería hablaros de todo lo que os dijisteis ayer y de todas las ideas que tengo al respecto

 **HamelinEnchanter:** No creo que sea necesario que nos des ideas

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Creo que si llegase a darse el caso tendríamos claro qué hacer

 **Mothnificent:** La idea de planificarnos el asunto es ligeramente absurda, si.

 **DandyCandy:** No no no no me estáis entendiendo

 **DandyCandy:** Respeto que queráis hacer lo que queráis hacer. Sois mi novio y mi mejor amigo, si tengo que elegir con quién os acostáis (además de conmigo) desde luego os elegiría entre vosotros

 **DandyCandy:** Para ahorrar problemas, más que nada

 **DandyCandy:** El caso es que no habéis pensado más allá de todo esto

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Cuando te lo dije mencionaste algo de estar ahí

 **HamelinEnchanter:** ¿Es eso a lo que te refieres?

 **Mothnificent:** Courfeyrac siempre ha tenido tendencias vouyeur.

 **DandyCandy:**  Ja  ja ja, muy gracioso

 **DandyCandy:** Tienes razón

 **DandyCandy:** Pero estaba pensando más en estar allí de forma activa

 **DandyCandy:** No es que tenga nada en contra de que estéis solos, pero creo que podría ser infinitamente más divertido

 **HamelinEnchanter:** ¿Por qué no has empezado directamente entonces con el “deberíamos montarnos un trío?

 **DandyCandy:** Suspense

 **Mothnificent:** Ya.

 **DandyCandy:** Claramente no me meteré si no queréis que lo haga, era solo una sugerencia

*******

**HamelinEnchanter:** Te pediría perdón por el paripé de mi novio

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Pero es tu mejor amigo

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Así que aquí cargamos los dos

 **Mothnificent:** No me parece tan mala idea, a decir verdad.

 **HamelinEnchanter:** ¿El qué?

 **HamelinEnchanter:** ¿El trío?

 **Mothnificent:** No es algo que no hayamos hecho ya por separado, excepto tú y yo, claramente. A pesar de que pueda existir un interés, creo que sería ligeramente menos incómodo para todos que Courfeyrac nos acompañase. Como ya te dije ayer, es algo que no me había planteado demasiado, pero fue una agradable sorpresa. No veo por qué no podríamos tener sexo, después de todo, como amigos. Conozco a Courfeyrac desde hace años y sabía que no iba a importarle. El hecho de que se ofrezca para unirse a nosotros no es por controlarte ni por celos, si no porque sinceramente quiere pasárselo bien. Por mi parte, no tengo inconveniente en que se una, y tampoco tengo inconveniente si decidieses que estaríamos mejor solos.

 **Mothnificent:** ¿Qué opinas?

***

 **DandyCandy:** ¿Hola? ¿Seguís ahí?

 **HamelinEnchanter:** La idea de un trío con vosotros dos

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Me pone muchísimo

 **DandyCandy:** :DDDDDD

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Así que queda decidido.

 **Mothnificent:** Perfecto entonces. ¿Preferís dejar que las cosas surjan de forma espontánea o planificar un encuentro?

 **DandyCandy:** Ferre por favor no seas tan analítico con el tema. Vamos a follar!

 **Mothnificent:** Gracias por el resumen.

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Preferiría que no acabásemos encerrados en una habitación en medio de una fiesta

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Con todo el mundo fuera escuchando.

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Ya hemos tenido suficientes de esas con Joly, Bossuet y Musichetta.

 **DandyCandy:** Aun tengo pesadillas con eso, por favor, no me lo recuerdes

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Es la primera posibilidad que se me viene a la cabeza

 **Mothnificent:** Entonces mejor quedar con antelación. Este fin de semana Enjolras estará fuera por una conferencia, ¿qué os parece?

 **DandyCandy:** Si, podemos quedar para ver una peli

 **Mothnificent:** No se por qué me sorprende que sigas teniendo quince años.

 **DandyCandy:** Solo intentaba ser sutil

 **Mothnificent:** Cito textualmente “Ferre por favor no seas tan analítico con el tema. Vamos a follar!”

 **DandyCandy:** Ya me callo

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Por mí no hay problema.

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Estaré en vuestro piso el sábado por la mañana

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Podemos hacer algo de comer

 **DandyCandy:** Desde luego, algo de comer ;)

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Courfeyrac.

 **Mothnificent:** Courfeyrac.

 **DandyCandy:** Sois unos sosos. Los dos.

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Aunque no me niego a comer todo lo que haga falta…

 **Mothnificent:** Estamos todos de acuerdo en que habrá mucha comida, si.

 **DandyCandy:** Y tendremos que compensar haciendo mucho ejercicio ;)

 **Mothnificent:** Control, que los vecinos ya nos escucharon una vez.

 **DandyCandy:** Entonces me esforzaré para que nos escuchen todavía más.


	3. Chapter 3

_-DandyCandy y Mothnificent están en línea-_

**HamelinEnchanter:** ¿Hola?

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Estoy llamando al timbre y no me abrís

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Como hayáis empezado sin mi os mato

 **DandyCandy:** Voy voy voy voy!!

***

 **DandyCandy:** _[Envió el archivo nomemateis.jpg]_

 **DandyCandy:** _[Envió el archivo estaisdemasiadosexys.jpg]_

 **DandyCandy:** _[Envió el archivo porestascosasmegustamirarprimero.jpg]_

 **DandyCandy:** _[Envió el archivo voyavenderestasfotosaunapaginaporno.jpg]_

 **DandyCandy:** _[Envió el archivo lascualidadesmasculinasdecombeferre.jpg]_

 **DandyCandy:** _[Envió el archivo ohmygod.jpg]_

*******

**HamelinEnchanter:** ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer fotos en medio de todo?

 **HamelinEnchanter:** ¿Realmente estábamos en esa posición?

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Acabo de salir de la habitación a por un vaso de agua

 **HamelinEnchanter:** No es justo que ya esté caliente otra vez.

 **HamelinEnchanter:** ¿Queréis algo de la cocina?

 **Mothnificent:** Deja el maldito móvil y vuelve a la cama.

***

 **Mothnificent:** _[Envió el archivo venganza.avi]_

 **Mothnificent:** ¿Seguro que quieres publicar las fotos de antes, Courfeyrac?


	4. Chapter 4

_-DandyCandy y HamelinEnchanter están en línea-_

**Mothnificent:** ¿Habéis llegado ya a casa, Jehan?

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Acabamos de entrar por la puerta.

 **Mothnificent:** Siento el final de todo esto.

 **HamelinEnchanter:** No te preocupes, Ferre.

 **HamelinEnchanter:** No podías saber que la conferencia iba a cancelarse y Enjolras estaría de vuelta tan pronto.

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Me sabe peor por él.

 **HamelinEnchanter:** ¿Sigue encerrado en su habitación?

 **Mothnificent:** Por el momento si. Se le pasará.

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Courf al habla. No os preocupéis, anda, que no ha sido para tanto

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Además, antes de que llegase ha habido momentos de lo más interesantes

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Como la recién descubierta flexibilidad de mi novio

 **HamelinEnchanter:** O el recordatorio de la increíble habilidad de Ferre para hacer garganta profunda

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Nos lo hemos pasado bien, ¿no? ;)

 **Mothnificent:** Más que bien, me atrevería a decir.

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Tooooodos contentos entonces

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Excepto Enjolras

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Pobre Enjolras

 **Mothnificent:** No creo que coja un trauma por habernos visto desnudos. Espero. Tampoco es la primera vez. Tal vez por eso se ha enfadado tanto.

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Vuelvo a ser Jehan

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Puede que haber pasado de la habitación a la cocina no fuese una buena idea.

 **DandyCandy:** Nos pilló en el salón, Jehan

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Da lo mismo

 **Mothnificent:** En cualquier caso, la próxima vez deberíamos asegurarnos y hacerlo en casa de Prouvaire. Al fin y al cabo, él vive solo.

 **DandyCandy:** ¿Habrá próxima vez? :D

 **Mothnificent:** Particularmente, me gustaría.

 **DandyCandy:** Awwwwwwwwwww yes

 **DandyCandy:** ¿Qué dices, Jehan?

 **HamelinEnchanter:** Yo digo que tenéis que enseñarme bien cómo hacéis eso de la lengua :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy una mierda pa' hacer finales :__________D


End file.
